


Moving On

by MariaClaire



Series: College Stories [4]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan, The Trials of Apollo - Rick Riordan
Genre: College, F/M, Fluff, Post-Canon, planning for the future
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:01:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25561735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MariaClaire/pseuds/MariaClaire
Summary: Annabeth is trying to make plans for the future, but she's not sure if Percy will be on board.
Relationships: Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson
Series: College Stories [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1746067
Comments: 5
Kudos: 94





	Moving On

**Author's Note:**

> ***It's Monday, the world is crazy, so here's some fluffy fic to finish off my college stories quartet (one for each year).***

Annabeth spun her engagement ring around her finger and glanced at the clock. Percy would be home in about fifteen minutes. She checked her laptop and, yes, everything she'd pulled up was still there. She had all the evidence she needed to make her case. Which was probably way overkill, but still. She liked to be prepared. Especially since she had absolutely no idea how her fiancé was going to react to her proposal.

It was mid-October of their senior year of college. For the first time, they were living together in a small, but nice, apartment halfway between New Rome and UC Berkeley, so the commute wasn't terrible for either of them. It had been, Annabeth had to admit, a bit of an adjustment here and there, but overall, things were going well. And only paying rent on one place was letting them save up money for the wedding next August. _That_ thought brought a small smile to Annabeth's lips and she held out her left hand just to look at the ring again. It had only been on her hand for two months, since Percy had proposed on their five-year anniversary in August. The ring was simple, but elegant, and she loved it. Not quite as much as she loved the guy who'd given it to her, but close. And then she thought of what she wanted to talk to him about tonight and the smile faded as her stomach twisted.

To be fair, they hadn't specifically talked about what they were doing after graduation, other than planning a wedding and hopefully finding jobs. So it wasn't like she was changing concrete plans they'd made. Still, she suspected that there were some things that had been assumed, and she really didn't want to shatter any ideas that Percy had. But…Annabeth glanced again at her laptop and her resolve hardened. Yes, she could and would sacrifice if she had to, but if she didn't have to…if she could balance both her fiancé and her plans…that would be ideal. Annabeth moistened her lips, her eyes drifting from her ring to her laptop and back again.

When Percy got home about twenty minutes later, Annabeth was sitting on the couch, trying to read for one of her classes, but the words were jumbling up in a way they hadn't in a long time and her head kept popping up at every sound that might have been his key in the door. So, as nervous as she was to talk to him, it was mostly a relief when he walked in because at least she didn't have to keep waiting.

"Hi," she said, trying to judge his mood. If he'd had a crappy day between his classes and his volunteer job at the local community center, she might put off her conversation until tomorrow. That thought was both terrifying and relaxing.

But he smiled and said, "Hey," as he dropped his backpack by the door and kicked off his shoes, then came over to kiss her cheek before saying, "So, I've been thinking."

"Oh yeah?" Annabeth asked, startled, because those were the exact words she'd been preparing.

"Yeah. How about we order Chinese for dinner tonight? We haven't had it in a while, I don't feel like cooking, and I know you have that test tomorrow." Percy shrugged. "Just sounded good. If that works for you?"

"Oh, um, sure," Annabeth said. "You want to call it in, or do you want me to?"

"I've got it." Percy smiled easily again and gave her another kiss. "Keep reading. Want the usual?"

"Yes, please."

While Percy made the call to their favorite Chinese take-out place, an internal debate was raging in Annabeth's mind. Before or after food? He was in a good mood right now…but it would probably be even better after he ate. And if this conversation _didn't_ go well, that would make for a really awkward dinner…and she _was_ actually hungry. Besides, what if there wasn't enough time to hash everything out before the delivery person came to the door? But if she didn't do it now, Annabeth was also afraid she would lose her nerve. And the fact that she was this nervous at all seriously annoyed her. She had every right to try to do what she wanted with her life, didn't she? Her eyes fell on her ring again. Except it wasn't just her life anymore.

_Together._

A good word. But also a word that meant she couldn't just do whatever she wanted without considering anyone else. Especially Percy.

So when he came back from ordering and told her apparently the place was swamped so it would probably be nearly an hour before their food arrived, Annabeth summoned her courage, took a deep breath, and said, "That's actually good. Because we need to talk."

Percy's eyebrows drew together. "Okay," he said slowly. Then, maybe without even meaning to, his eyes flicked to her engagement ring. "What kind of talk?"

"Nothing like that," Annabeth said hastily. "At least, I hope not."

Percy looked a little concerned at that, but he reached out to take her hand. "What's up, Wise Girl?"

"So, I've been thinking, too."

"And I'm guessing it's not about food."

"Not tonight." She was relieved to see the tiny hint of a smile on Percy's face before he nodded for her to go on. "Okay, you know I'm working on applying for grad school, because it's fairly typical for an architect to have a master's degree. It'll help down the road, so I want to go ahead and get that done now."

"Right. We've talked about this. You've been working on your portfolio for the past month."

Ugh, her portfolio. It was sort of fun to look at her past designs and see what she'd accomplished, but trying to choose the best to put forward to make admissions people interested and want to let her into their institution was incredibly stressful. Not to mention all the other things that applications required, like a statement of purpose and a million other tiny details. _Not the point right now._ Annabeth gave her head a small shake. _Focus._ "Exactly. Anyway, so I've been looking at different schools, and I've narrowed it down to a few. But there's, um, one that's kind of on the top of my list. It's called the Pratt Institute. I just really like their program and the vibe and," Annabeth started listing off the reasons she wanted to go there, especially after she'd visited over the summer. She'd pulled up their website on her computer, so she gave a brief rundown on the curriculum and why she liked the structure of their program, then even showed him a couple of pictures of the place. She knew she was rambling a little bit, but Percy let her talk.

Finally, when she made herself stop, he asked the question she'd been dreading. "Sounds great. Where is that one again?"

Annabeth licked her lips. "Brooklyn."

"Ah." Percy ran his thumb along the back of her hand. "I see."

"Well, they have a campus in Manhattan, too. And one in Utica, I think. But that's all still…not California."

"Not California," Percy agreed, his eyes still on their clasped hands. "More like New York."

"Pretty much."

"And how long is the program?" Percy asked casually.

"Normally three years, but since I'll already have my bachelor's degree in architecture, I can probably qualify for advanced standing, which means I can get it done in two. Years." Annabeth's heart was beating fast. She couldn't read his expression, especially when he wouldn't look at her, and that was always worrying. "I mean, I know there are good schools out here, too, but that's…it's my first choice."

Percy nodded slowly, still looking at their hands as his thumb traced her knuckles.

"Actually, that's not true," Annabeth said abruptly, and that actually made him look up. She still couldn't quite read his expression, but she plowed on anyway because this was important. " _You_ are my first choice, Percy. I made that decision when I said yes. Well, probably I made that decision a long time ago, but it was _official_ when I said I'd marry you. So if you're totally against moving, we'll figure something out. But just…think about it, okay?" There was a slight pleading note in her voice that she hadn't intended, but it had snuck in anyway. "You don't have to decide right now, but I just wanted…I mean, I think it's something we need to talk about, before I send all these applications in the next couple weeks."

Silence settled around them. Annabeth was practically holding her breath.

Percy let go of her hand, his fingers lightly brushing her engagement ring, and Annabeth's heart stopped.

"You could send all of those applications out." He took her hand again and raised it to his lips. "Or you could just send one."

"W-what?"

Percy shrugged. "If this Pratt Institute is your first choice, why not just apply there? To heck with the rest of them."

"But…but…um…" Annabeth's heart had gone from stopped into overdrive and it was messing up her ability to think straight. Because she thought she understood what he was saying, but she couldn't be sure. "I mean, it's just always good to have a back-up plan. If I don't get in."

"You'll get in," Percy said confidently, and now his expression was the easiest thing she'd ever read. "No question."

"And…and if I do…you're okay with the idea of moving back to New York?" Just to clarify if what her baffled brain was thinking was true. "Because I thought all along you wanted to stay in New Rome and—"

Percy interrupted her with a very sound kiss. "I am so good with moving back to New York."

"You are?"

"I am."

Annabeth simply gaped at him as her brain slowly revved back up to normal speed. As it did, it put some things together and she narrowed her eyes. "At what point, exactly, were you on board with this?"

"About the time you said that school was in Brooklyn." Percy grinned even as Annabeth yanked her hand away so she could smack his arm.

"And you still let me go on and freak out and think you were pissed?"

Percy shrugged again, grinning even more widely, if that was possible. "What can I say? You're cute when you're nervous. And you're never nervous. So I've got to take what I can get."

Annabeth crossed her arms and glared at him. "You're a butthead."

"Did you just call me a butthead?"

"Yes. Because you are."

"I don't think you've called me a butthead since we were maybe fourteen."

"I am sure I've called you a butthead since then."

"I really don't think so."

"Well, that was kind of a butthead move right there, Seaweed Brain. I seriously thought you'd be furious!"

Percy frowned. "Why?"

"Because I was sure you assumed we were just going to stay in New Rome. I mean, that's what we'd initially talked about and all, and we've never really discussed much after graduation other than that we need to get jobs and plan a wedding, but nothing else, like, specific. I thought," Annabeth's voice dropped and she looked down at the couch, "I was afraid you'd think I was…I don't know…abandoning you or something. Or running out on our plans."

Percy studied her for a moment, then he held out his arms and Annabeth gratefully leaned into him, letting him wrap his arms around her and pull her into the place where she always felt safe. "Nothing's set in stone, Annabeth. And as long as I have you, I don't care where we are."

Those words brought back a lot of memories that made her hold onto him tighter, even as she asked, "Are you sure?"

"About you? Absolutely. About moving back to New York? Also yes."

"Seriously?" Annabeth pulled back a bit so she could meet his eyes. "Just like that?"

Percy's expression turned a bit sheepish. "Well, not exactly. I've actually, uh, been thinking the same thing. Nothing specific," he added hastily when he saw _her_ expression. "Just some casual thoughts about what's the next move here. Nothing I was ready to bring up yet, so I'm really glad you did."

"So what have you been thinking?" Annabeth prompted.

"That California has been great but I kind of miss Manhattan," Percy admitted. "And, job-wise, if I'm wanting to do this social worker thing, I feel like I might relate better to kids in New York. Because that was me. Is me. Whatever."

"That makes sense."

"Plus, it would be nice to be able to see my mom and Estelle and Paul more often. And down the line, you know, eventually, she'd be a great baby-sitter."

Annabeth bit back a smile. "Your mom or Estelle?"

Percy looked surprised, then laughed. "Either, I guess. Well, in a few more years still with Estelle."

Annabeth met his eyes and, this time, she could tell exactly what he was thinking because it was pretty close to what she was thinking. "So we're really going to do this?"

"Guess so," Percy said. "I mean not for…what is it….like seven or eight months, after graduation and all. But yeah. I think we are."

"Awesome," Annabeth said, and she meant it. "Really, really awesome."

Unable to wait any longer, she kissed Percy and somehow it felt new and familiar all at once.

They were interrupted by a knock at the door.

"Probably the food," Percy said. His hair had gotten a little messy over the last couple minutes, but Annabeth liked how it looked, so she didn't mention it.

"You get the food, I'll get plates," she said as she stood up off the couch and walked toward the pocket-sized kitchen. "And then," she added over her shoulder, "over dinner, we're going to sit down and actually make a plan for the next year that doesn't just involve the two of us kind of thinking about things and not actually discussing them."

Percy grinned but nodded as he grabbed cash for a tip out of his backpack. "Whatever you want."

And given how terrified she had been earlier in the evening, Annabeth thought everything had turned out pretty well.

**Author's Note:**

> ***This is pretty much just entirely a head-canon, but I am totally one of those people who just can't imagine them staying permanently in New Rome. And sometimes the plans you have before college change when you graduate, and that's okay, too. Hope you enjoyed it! Thanks for reading!***


End file.
